Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 17 Page 1
Chapter 17: The Day’s Here: The Polyjuice Potion Gohan stayed firm while the Fat Lady woke up, acting as if nothing unusual had happened. It was almost eight, meaning the others would be awake in about half an hour or so. The Fat Lady looked around once awakened, her eyes finally resting on Gohan. “How did you get out of the Common Room? I don’t remember you ever waking me in the middle of the night. And I don’t think I would even let you out in the middle of the night.” Gohan shrugged, “I don’t know. You opened up after I realized I left my wand in Professor Lockhart’s class. Maybe you were just too tired to realize you opened up.” Gohan held his breath, hoping that the portrait would believe his story, because if not, she’d probably question him even further, and possibly go to Professor McGonagall about this (she doesn’t know he is a Saiyan). She thought, “Hm, well, I do remember someone doing that. Well, yes, yes it was you. Sorry about the delay, just tell me the password and I’ll open freely to you.” Gohan informed her of the password, and she opened up without hesitation. Gohan sighed as he went in, relieved that she had bought it. He looked around, wondering if anybody was up. The Common Room was empty, looking as if there had been a lot of fun happening. He then remembered Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione being the only Gryffindors who hadn’t left for Winter break. He guessed they had been taking advantage of this solitude, and had a blast with the ghost town-like room. He grinned, wondering what sorts of things they had done while he was gone. He sat down on the couch, looking at his watch. He sighed, “Well, I guess I have to wait till they wake up. But,” He looked toward the bag he brought along; remembering the stuff Bulma got him for Christmas, “I guess I could test that “gift” Dende got me.” He took out the Micro Band from the bag, “Bulma told me this thing made people really small, she knew from experience. I guess I could try this first.” He put it on, examining the many buttons the band displayed. He spotted a bright blue one in the middle, glowing along with the others “Okay, I think she said this was the button that made you small, so let’s see what happens if I press it.” He pressed it, and the band along with him glowed blue. The room and the things around him grew bigger, or in real perception, he grew smaller. He ceased shrinking once he reached the height the watch was programmed to automatically stop shrinking at (though you could get smaller). By the time he stopped shrinking, he might have been an inch or two. He looked around him, grinning as he examined himself. “This is so cool! I’m like the size of a lizard. But I wonder,” he glanced to the Micro Band on his wrist, “Could I get even smaller?” He pressed the blue button again, and he shrunk smaller once again. But this time he pressed a smaller green button Bulma told him was the stop button. The Micro Band quickly stopped the shrinking process, and Gohan immediately saw that everything was ten times bigger. Gohan jumped up to about two and a half feet in the air, considering he was so small and the height would be equal to at least 4 kilometers. He looked out at the room, “This is AWESOME! I’m like the size of an ant now! There is no way I’m regretting Dende making this a Christmas gift.” He then flew around, taking in the sights of the floor of the Common Room. He visualized the whole room as one big planet, the chairs and tables as mountains. He flew around various things, ran around the room and climbed the chairs as though they were mountains. To most kids, this would seem intimidating and extreme; but to Gohan, this was an amusement park with no lines on any of the rides. After about 20 minutes, Gohan heard the footsteps of someone entering the common room, because of his small stature and the approaching person’s steps. Gohan looked toward the entrance through the portrait, and saw Hermione entering, walking towards the boy’s dorm. She was carrying presents, three of them actually, which surprised him since Harry and Ron were the only ones at Hogwarts as far as she knew. He grinned; This is going to be sssooo hilarious. He pressed the red button to return to his normal size. He quickly started growing rapidly, and then finally stopped. He shout out, “SURPRISE!” Hermione shrieked, throwing the presents in the air in reaction, shocked that her friend just appeared out of nowhere. “GOHAN?! How’d you shrink down like that?!” He shrugged, indicating towards the band on his arm, “It’s the Micro Band. It allows me to shrink to any size, so I though I’d have some fun while I waited for you guys to wake up. So, what are you doing up?” She replied, picking up the presents on the floor, “Well, I’ve been up for an hour, finishing up the potion, and then I was going to go in the boy’s dorm and get Harry and Ron up. I was thinking we should use the potion tonight, and then it will be ready for certain.” Gohan paused, saying slowly, “So I came all the way back here… only to have to wait till tonight to use the potion!? Then why did you guys want me here?!” Hermione smiled, “Well, so you could hang out with us for a little while. You probably wouldn’t have come if we asked you to, so we had to trick you to come I mean, this’ll be your first Christmas at Hogwarts.” Gohan thought, and then shrugged, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Hermione grinned, “Of course I’m right. I am Hermione Granger after all.” They both went up to the boy’s room, spotting Ron and Harry in their beds. Apparently, they were the only people in the room. So, either everyone else went to their own homes, or the few people who remained got up early and headed elsewhere around the school. Gohan turned to her, “So you wanna wake them up or should I?” Hermione answered, “I’ll do it, seeing myself in their room should get them up.” She then approached them, making much noise, which quickly awoke the sleeping wizards from their dreams. When they saw Hermione a combination of a gasp and a scream of embarrassment echoed through the room. Ron choked out, “HHHermione?! You can’t be in here, this is a boy’s room!” Hermione frowned, not expecting that reaction, “Merry Christmas to you too.” Harry then saw Gohan leaning against the door, laughing his head off witnessing the scene before. Harry smirked, “So you came?” Gohan nodded, though frowning slightly, “Yeah, but only to discover we were going to use the Polyjuice potion at night.” Harry shrugged, “At least you can hang out with us.” Gohan shook his head, “Can’t for long. I have to figure out who’s staying here in Slytherin so I can take their place with the potion. Then I have to go and celebrate Christmas with my friends.” Ron thought for a minute, then suggested, “Why don’t you use that slime Blaise Zabini’s hair? I sometimes see him and Malfoy talking really chummy.” Hermione nodded, “That could work. I saw him at the Great Hall earlier talking to Malfoy and his goons. But he’s not at all stupid like Crabbe and Goyle. So how could we “get rid of him” for an hour?” Gohan smirked, one so icy and cold that would make even Vegeta shudder. He held up his left hand, making a chopping gesture, “I think I can knock him out for a while, at least a couple of hours longer than needed.” Hermione sighed, “I guess that will do I suppose. By the way” she handed her friends each a present, “these are for you.” Gohan suddenly realized something, “Crud! I should get back to Capsule Corp.! My mom’s gonna freak soon! And when that happens, someone is going to get REALLY hurt!” He took a capsule out of his pocket, pressed it, and then finally threw it on the nearest bed. It exploded, smoke entering the room. Three presents were on the bed, each labeled Harry, Hermione, or Ron on them; they also had a card on them in gold writing. Gohan ran out of the room hastily, but shouted loud enough to hear, “I’ll be back by 7 (pm), hope you like the presents!” He knew he couldn’t make it before either Piccolo or Vegeta would be one of the first to test out his mom’s new frying pan if he flew to Capsule Corp., so he swiftly used Instant Transmission himself outside of the dome-like headquarters known as Capsule Corp., disappearing seconds before Harry and the others peered out the door, seeing no signs of Gohan leaving the room. Harry was bewildered, “How’d he do that?” As they approached Gohan’s presents, Ron responded, “We should tell you about a conversation me and Hermione had a while ago Harry.” ………………………………………………………………………………………… Gohan arrived in a matter of seconds outside the humungous house/ Business Corporation. He ran like a maniac through the building, running down the halls to the living room, hoping he wasn’t too late before on of the most feared warriors on Earth fell to his mom by the might of her new frying pan. Then BBBAAANNNGGG!!! Gohan groaned, and fell onto his knees, “NNOO!!” He heard Vegeta’s voice roar in pain and anger, “What did I ever do to deserve that you harpy?!” Chi-Chi’s voice now shouted, “WHERE IS GOHAN?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!” Gohan got off his knees, and then walked into the room slowly, peering his head in. he saw Vegeta getting off the floor with a HUGE red bulge on his head, and Chi-Chi with her new frying pan. All of the men in the room (the Z-Fighters), with the exception of Piccolo; (who had arrived minutes earlier) were all in a corner cowering in fear from the angry mom. The women (Eighteen, Bulma, Launch, and Baba) were grinning and chuckling seeing the mighty Saiyan Prince being attacked by Chi-Chi. Trunks and Goten were giggling on the floor at the site of Vegeta’s bump. Gohan weakly said, “I’m here mom.” Everyone turned to the door, surprised to see Gohan appear so fast without anyone noticing. Vegeta was currently glaring at him with such ferocity Gohan felt like he should have stayed back at Hogwarts; at least Vegeta couldn’t find him there. Chi-Chi ran up to Gohan and hugged him with Saiyan like strength, “Oh Gohan! Where were you? I was so worried.” Gohan turned blue, trying to gasp air in, “Could you please let go so I can answer mom?” She quickly realized what she was doing and let go of her son immediately. He suddenly kept taking in breathes of air, relieved to not be crushed by his mother. Once he returned to normal, he answered, “I was… uumm… going out for an early morning fly around the world. Yeah, that’s it; I wanted some exercise so I flew around the world a few times to stretch my legs. Sorry if I made you guys worry.” Chi-Chi sighed, “Well, it’s alright Gohan. At least nothing bad happened.” Vegeta yelled out, pointing to his head, “HELLO?! NOTHING BAD happened?! Look at what you did to me! I think I deserve an apology, or at least a sympathetic look!” Chi-Chi look fiercely at him, “No you don’t. I will say I should’ve yelled less, but that’s it.” She then turned her attention away from a fuming Vegeta, and to Gohan, “Come on Gohan, no one has opened their presents yet, so let’s begin.” She turned and grabbed an energized Goten, and exited the room to the next. Then Bulma, Krillin, and everyone else left the room. Vegeta stopped as he was about to exit the door, pausing a few seconds before he chose to speak. His voice spoke with venom dripping off of it, he didn’t turn to Gohan, “Because of your little stunt brat, I now have a third pain to deal with during this holiday. The two enormous bruises on my head your mother gave me, and you. We’ll settle this later, and I can assure you, I won’t be going easy on you at all.” He then left the room, leaving a slightly sad and scared Gohan. He mumbled, “Sorry.” He heard a voice chuckling behind him, “Don’t be, Vegeta’s just letting off steam from being hurt so many times by your mom. He’ll be back to normal by dinner, depending if Bulma lets him eat. But what I am surprised about are you being here,” Gohan turned and saw Piccolo leaning against the wall, “I thought you would be using that Polygon Potion or whatever it is by now to find out if your suspect is the Heir.” Gohan replied, showing slight annoyance on his face, “First, it is called Polyjuice Potion. And second, my friends decided to use it at night, so I had a change of plans.” Piccolo grinned, “So now you’re going to try and get away to that school without your mom or anyone else knowing. You know Vegeta’s going to be keeping a closer eye on you since you got him pummeled with a frying pan.” Gohan nodded, “Yep, which is why I’ll split myself and keep my power at a normal level for both of me. If Vegeta doesn’t know my power’s been split in half. He won’t be snooping around. And my mom definitely won’t know.” Piccolo huffed, “I guess you figured everything out. Come on, it’s time to open the presents or whatever you humans do.” And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Gohan the only one in the room. Gohan couldn’t believe today, he felt a little more apprehensive than happy on this joyous holiday. He sighed, deciding that he should be having fun, and joined his family and friends in the living room area. Gohan enjoyed the time he spent with his friends, taking in the joy and warmth before he would return to school at night. Gohan got a lot of cool presents from people (don’t wanna go into detail). And after he opened the presents, he decided that everyone that was at the most 5 ½ feet tall should have a snowball fight. Krillin took advantage of this statement, and it soon became a war zone between Krillin, Gohan, and the two half Saiyan babies. In the end, Gohan beat Krillin after 5 snowball barrages, but Goten and Trunks threw snowballs at Gohan, making them the winners. Later that evening, it was close to dinner, and Gohan had to get to Hogwarts fast. He could only be away for a couple hours until his mom would start freaking out. Gohan turned to Krillin, who was getting up from the snow, wiping away the bits on his face. He said, “I’m going to go away for a while. I’ll be back in an hour or two.” Krillin yelled out, somewhat frightened, “WHAT?! Did you see what your mom did when she only knew you were missing for like thirty minutes once she woke up?! What do you expect me to tell her?” He shrugged, and then jumped into the air, flying away at top speed, “You’re smart, think of something!” And with that, he left a scared and confused Krillin and headed back to Hogwarts for what he had anticipated for and waited for. He quickly turned up his power to get their faster; he had to wait several more hours then expected when he first arrived so he wanted to get their as fast as possible. He finally saw the castle, glistening with white powder all over the vast parts of the castle. He came down for a landing, but then realized someone might see him, so he hastily stopped himself from landing onto the snow. “Hmm, I guess I’ll have to do it the boring way. It’s really getting old using this to get in.” He put his index and middle finger to his head, and used Instant Transmission to arrive outside the Great Hall. Luckily, no one was around to see him, so he just walked back to the direction of the Gryffindor common room, as if nothing of any real interest had happened. As he walked down the hall, he heard a familiar voice call out, “Hey Gohan, over here!” Gohan turned his head to the direction of the voice, and saw Harry standing in a corner of the hall, along with Ron at his side. He walked over to them, and noticed that Harry was holding two cupcakes in his hand Gohan pointed to the cupcakes in his hand, “What’s with the pastries Harry?” Harry grinned, “Nice to see you too. I’m going to use those cupcakes when Crabbe and Goyle come by.” Ron added, “They’re filled with a Sleeping Draught that should knock them out for enough time.” Gohan then narrowed his eyes, and smirked, “Speaking of knocking morons out, I need to take care of one little detail before we continue with our plans.” Page2 Category:Fan Fiction